<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rendezvous by Kissofdragonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976309">Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissofdragonfire/pseuds/Kissofdragonfire'>Kissofdragonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissofdragonfire/pseuds/Kissofdragonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Theo meet in a secret passage for a sexy rendezvous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo glanced around the library as he made his way to the back shelves. He sidled down the final row and knocked quietly on the wood panelling. There was a gentle knock in return. He tapped his wand to the right of the panel.<br/>
“Aberto” he whispered and the panel slid away, revealing a hidden passage. He slipped inside. Ginny was waiting there leaning against the wall wearing an emerald coloured blouse and a black skirt.<br/>
“Hey" she smiled pushing off the wall.<br/>
“Hey yourself" Theo slid his arms around her pulling her close. She reached up to kiss him deeply and he probed her mouth with his tongue. Pushing his whole body into hers. She responded, running her hands under his robes and pulling his hips closer to fit against her body.<br/>
Theo placed his hands either side of Ginny's face, pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. He smiled brushing several strands of her flame coloured hair away from her forehead.<br/>
"I love the green." Theo smirked “How long do you have?”<br/>
“I have about 15 mins before I'm due in the great hall.” Ginny wrinkled her nose.<br/>
“Then?” Theo raised one brow.<br/>
“Then into McGonagall’s office to flue back home. I have a game tomorrow.”<br/>
“So we should make the most of it?” he sighed<br/>
“And quickly!” Her eyes twinkled and she grabbed the lapels of his robes with both hands pulling him down and devouring his mouth. She bit his lip and used it to pull him back to the wall whilst she fumbled at his shirt buttons, finally giving up and just ripping his shirt open desperate to feel his bare skin under her hands.<br/>
“Hey my shirt!” Theo was half surprised, half delighted by the action.<br/>
“I’ll fix it later” Ginny said pulling his shirt tails up and undoing his trousers.<br/>
Theo had unbuttoned her shirt properly, pushing it off her body he ran both hands over her, cupping her breasts and dipping his head to bite playfully at the mounds. He slid one hand behind her, expertly flicking the clasp on her bra. It fell down revealing pink, pert nipples and small but firm breasts which he began kissing. He took one nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping until Ginny gasped and moaned thrusting her pelvis forward in an attempt to rub up against him. He took the hint and slipped a hand under her skirt, sliding up her thigh he let his thumb find the edge of her cotton panties. He ran it up and down the edge, not quite dipping under the elastic. Ginny gripped his hair with both hands.<br/>
“Fuck Theo, I don’t have all day” she half moaned the words as she pushed her hips forward again. Theo chuckled into her chest and began rubbing his thumb over her mound through the damp cotton and bit her nipple again.<br/>
“Theo!” Ginny gasped and slapped his back playfully.<br/>
“Ok Ok” he laughed slipping his other hand under her skirt. He briefly squeezed her round, firm arse before hooking two fingers into the elastic and slipping her panties off. He raised up to kiss her deeply as he slid one long finger along her slit. Up and down he slipped between her folds finding her wet and ready but wanting to prolong her pleasure as much as he could in the short time frame. He found her hard clitoris and pressed fingertips either side of it, rubbing and flicking until she was panting, bucking into his hand. She could feel the tension rising in her body and wanted him inside her so bad. He circled over her bud harder until her skin was tingling and she felt on the edge of explosion.<br/>
“Aaaahhhh, Theoooooo” she gasped as a shudder began in her toes and shook her to the tips of her fingers, rolling over her, making her shake until her knees buckled. Theo caught her, gripping her tight arse he lifted her up, pushing her back into the wall and bringing their bare chests together. She could feel every muscle ripple against her as he pushed his hips forward, thrusting his bulge against her wetness. Ginny thrust her hands between them pushing his trousers down and wriggled one hand into his pants. She gripped his silky steel, pumping as she drew him out. Theo dug his fingers into her buttocks and lifted her slightly higher as she guided his cock toward her slit. He paused for only a second before plunging deep into her as he knew she liked. Ginny released a short yell and Theo grinned as he repeated the action over and over, pumping, thrusting into her deep and hard. She was so wet sliding over his rock hard erection and his eyes started to glaze as he gave over control of his body.<br/>
“Fuck. Ginny. Oh Fuck.” he chanted as he thrust deeper into her.<br/>
Ginny could feel the ache building again low in her body. She could feel as his length slipped in and out of her tight slickness. Her walls started to convulse around him.<br/>
"Theoooo" Ginny moaned loudly.<br/>
She gripped his dark hair with one hand as the nails of her other bit into his shoulder.<br/>
Theo pistoned harder and sweat dripped from his brow, his deep blue eyes clouded as he moaned his pleasure into her thick hair.<br/>
"Oh Ginny I…"<br/>
"Yes Theo Yes, aaaaaagh" Ginny yelled as the quake took her body. She shut her eyes and, throwing her head back, thrust one arm up trying to gain purchase on the wall above. She found a window sill and gripped hard pushing her hips forward to grind harder into Theo. He took a step back allowing her to ride him while keeping a grip on her hip with one hand he brought his other hand to her thigh so his thumb could rub over her clit. It was enough. She rode her orgasm, rolling her hips and gipping his shoulder tight. Electricity snaked it's way across her skin and she screamed.<br/>
He could feel her tightening around him and he continued pumping as she screamed, a couple more thrusts and he let go, spilling his hot seed inside her. They collapsed against the wall, Theo barely holding her up and they both caught their breath as their sweat and release mingled.<br/>
He gently withdrew from her so she could stand.<br/>
"Well Miss Weasley, as always you manage to leave me wanting more." Theo said as he pulled up his pants and started to redress.<br/>
Ginny cast a quick cleansing spell while searching for her knickers.<br/>
"Here let me get that for you Professor." Ginny flicked her wand "Reparo."<br/>
Theo's buttons flew back onto his shirt and he began to button them.<br/>
"Can I see you in Hogsmead next week?" He asked hopefully as he touched her shoulder.<br/>
"Theo I… maybe. I don't know… my family." Ginny finished weakly.<br/>
"Ok. I understand". Theo felt deflated.<br/>
"But I don't want to hide forever ok?"<br/>
"Not forever Theo. Just a little while longer. I need to work them up to the idea that I'm dating again, let alone dating you." She touched his face gently hoping he would see how much she cared.<br/>
"I know. Just soon ok? You better run if you're going to make the Great Hall on time." He kissed her deeply.<br/>
"See you in a few weeks" she said as she slipped through the panel back to the library.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>